No Homo
by seriawashima
Summary: Seeing Mikoto was something that Izumo had missed throughout the semester. With finals fast approaching, it was rare the two would see each other apart from fleeting moments in the hallways. So the night after finals finished when Mikoto suggested that Izumo came over, refusal was the last thing on his mind. MikoIzu, Student!AU.


Seeing Mikoto was something that Izumo had missed throughout the semester. With finals fast approaching, it was rare the two would see each other apart from fleeting moments in the hallways. Both were too busy studying - or claiming to study - to hang out, which neither of them were very happy about. They liked talking to one another. Their conversations always seemed so fluid and it felt like they had a new inside joke every day. They had the kind of friendship that others envied.

So the night after finals finished when Mikoto suggested that Izumo came over, refusal was the last thing on his mind.  
It took the teenager no more than five minutes to walk from his dormitory to his friend's and so he got there a lot earlier than he was expected. He knew Mikoto wouldn't mind, though. He was cool like that.

"Guten Abend, mein Freund." Izumo greeted as the dorm door swung open. Mikoto was stood in what appeared to be pyjamas; a loose tank top and checkered sweat pants.

"Hey, bro." he let Izumo in. "Sorry I'm not dressed, it's..." He attempted to find an excuse, but he didn't have one. He just liked to be comfortable. "...Yeah."

"I get it, dude, don't worry." Izumo took off his coat and threw it over the arm of the worn sofa. "If I'd have known I would have worn my own pyjamas."

Mikoto chuckled and collapsed on the sofa, his guest repeating the action soon after. Izumo almost fell onto his knee but managed to maintain his balance. "Uh, I didn't really plan anything for us to do, so-"

"Don't worry, bro."

"So what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "Watch a movie?"

"Sure, bro."

"What movies do you have?"

Mikoto got up and crouched over a box of DVDs. "Men in Black, Hot Fuzz, Independence Day, Hancock.."

"The movie choices of a true bro."

"Bro."

"Bro."

They smirked briefly at each other before Mikoto turned away again. "We need to uphold our extreme bro titles by watching an extreme bro film."

"Totally."

They watched The Titanic.

Neither knew how the decision was made, but in the end they ended up watching arguably the least masculine film ever produced... and yet both of them were in tears.

Mikoto had his head in Izumo's lap (again, how that happened was debatable) and tried to hide his face to prevent his friend from seeing. Izumo had one hand in Mikoto's hair and the other covering his face. He hadn't remembered this film ever being so sad! Thankfully neither of them could see the other was so moved by such a dumb movie, and vice versa.

"I'll never let go, Jack." Rose promised on-screen.

"Don't let go!" the two teenagers shouted back. By now, Mikoto couldn't stop himself being heard. Izumo was a good guy and an avid follower of the Bro Code; he knew he would never tell anyone else that he was crying like he was. In fact, Izumo reacted completely differently. He sat his friend up and smiled through the tears in his eyes.

"You big baby." he chuckled. He brushed his thumb gently across Mikoto's cheek to catch the falling tears. "This isn't like you, bro."

"I could tell you the same, bro." he loosely grasped his forearms, which suddenly flexed under his hands. "We're so weak."

"It's a sad movie, bro." Neither had noticed that the film had stopped playing, nor that their voices had significantly dropped in volume, nor that they were so close together. If Izumo leant forward anymore, he would be kissing him, but he totally wouldn't. He wasn't gay. Obviously.

"I know, bro." Mikoto could sense how close they were and so pulled away slightly. He looked around awkwardly. "You, uh, want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure." Izumo frowned. He didn't make that awkward just then, did he? He knew Mikoto liked his personal space... maybe he just went a little too far. It wasn't as though he was planning to cry with him again though. Bros don't cry.  
He returned a minute later with two opened bottles.

"I got you some queer- beer." Mikoto's eyes widened. "I said beer."

Izumo smirked at his mistake. "I heard you, man."

They sat down next to each other, taking swigs from their respective bottles for a few minutes in silence before it was broken by the sound of thunder rolling in. Izumo got up and glanced out of the window - it was raining hard, the streets were beginning to flood and it was too dark to see further than the sidewalk closest to Mikoto's place.

"It's crazy out there." he commented.

"Hm." Mikoto responded. He took another sip of beer before suggesting, "You can stay over if you wanna."

"That'd be cool, thanks bro."

"No problem bro."

He returned to the sofa. "You could say we're gonna have a-"

"Oh no-"

"Sleepbrover."

"Bro!"

"Bro."

Mikoto couldn't help but smile at his attempt at humour. It showed just how far he would go to continue their inside joke. What a bro.

"Bro, do you need pyjamas?"

"If you have any spare I'd like some." Izumo raised his eyebrows. "Unless I can sleep naked."

"Not if we're sharing a bed."

"We're sharing a bed?"

"I only have /one/, Izumo."

"Does that mean we can broon?"

"The hell's 'broon'?"

"Bro spooning."

"Bro."

"Bro."

He just smirked. "I'll get you some pyjamas."

"Okay."

In the end Mikoto found something for his friend to wear to bed - a loose white t-shirt with baggy short-shorts. These were the only clothes he owned that were small enough to fit him without being ridiculous.

"How do I look?"

"Bro-tiful."

"Thanks." Izumo climbed under the soft covers and spread out like a starfish. "This is comfy."

Mikoto rolled his eyes slightly. "It's also small so you better make some room for me."

"Aye aye, Captain Bro." He rolled over onto his side and curled his arms up against his body, leaving just enough space for Mikoto to lie in. Once they were both in the bed, they realised just how small the bed really was. In order to stay on it, they had to get pretty intimate. At least Izumo wouldn't complain about the lack of 'brooning' now.

"You comfortable?" he asked.

"Comfortabro."

Mikoto chuckled. "Are you going to stop any time soon?"

"Never." Izumo smiled back. He didn't react when his friend's arm fell around him, holding the two of them closer together.

"Saving space." he explained.

"Okay." was the careless response.

After a bit more adjusting, Izumo found himself even closer to his friend than previously imagined, with everything from his back down to his feet being pulled backwards to the waiting arms behind him. Mikoto had his head in Izumo's shoulder, his lips only a miniscule space from his neck. They were exceedingly intimate, yet neither complained. Neither cared, honestly. They were just two bros, sharing a bed together. Nothing weird at all.

"Mikoto?" Izumo spoke up after a while.

"Yeah?" came the weary reply.

"Is that the TV remote in your pants or are we getting too intimate for you?"

He held his breath. Well, shit. So much for the Bro Code.

"No way." he took the lack of response as an admission of the latter. "Holy shit, no way."

"Izumo-"

"You've got a fucking broner."

"Oh my g-"

"Hey!" he reached up and hit his fist against the wall loudly and repeatedly. "Mikoto has a broner! Mikoto has a broner!"

"Izumo!" He had never felt that level of embarrassment before. "People live in the next dorm, they can hear you!"

"Mikoto has a broner, Mikoto has a broner..." Izumo taunted. His voice was now more sing-song-like, as if he was purposely trying to tease Mikoto rather than to alert his peers. The thing was that he was still really loud. And annoying.

And he wouldn't shut up.

Before he knew what he was doing, Mikoto found himself biting into Izumo's neck. Not hard enough to make him bleed or anything, just hard enough to get him to stop. That was his intention at least.

What he had not expected was that the bite would cause him to let out a low whine, the likes of which neither had heard before, and to inadvertently grind his hips back further into Mikoto's. As soon as the sound left his lips, Izumo's hands flew to cover his mouth, his face reddening quickly.

After a few _extremely_ awkward moments of silence, Mikoto spoke up.

"Payback."

"That fucking hurt, you bastard." Izumo spat harshly.

"Sorry." Mikoto apologised. He softly kissed the tender area of bitten skin, pulling away when he heard Izumo wince.

"Sorry."

"You gotta kiss it better."

He smirked slightly. He let his lips take control, dancing around the painful area in a way he hoped was at least somewhat comforting. Izumo wasn't complaining so he continued, a wave of guilt washing over him every so often. It was a rash action and something he didn't intend to do again. "Better?"

"A lil." Izumo shrugged. "You're fucking vicious."

"Sorry."

"Do it again."

"So- what?"

He didn't sound proud with his speech. "It hurt, but in a weird way it felt kinda... good."

"Iz, I'm not going to bite you again."

He wiggled his hips back against Mikoto's persuasively.

"No."

"But-"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Bro."

"Bro."

"That was really sweet, bro."

"Not as sweet as you."

"Br-" Before Izumo could respond with their eternal catchphrase, he was interrupted by Mikoto tipping his head back just far enough for him to gently rest his lips on his. The kiss was only a few seconds in length but Izumo couldn't help but be blown away. Mikoto was a _really_ good kisser. No homo, though.

"Bro."

"Bro."

"Bro, now I have a broner."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You gave me a broner in my heart."

"Bro."

"Bro."

To hide his rush of adrenaline, Izumo turned away, curling up to prepare for sleep.

"Mikoto?"

"Yeah?"

"No homo, right?"

He chuckled slightly. "No homo."


End file.
